camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Platypus
'Edward '''is a Bean Scout at Camp Kidney, and a secondary antagonist to Lazlo. He is the youngest son of Susan Platypus. He is voiced by Mr. Doug Lawrence. Personality and Characteristics Edward is a curmudgeon platypus who likes to laugh at other's misfortune. Edward had his personality inherited from his older brothers. Edward hates Lazlo due to his optimistic and energetic personality, which often clashes with his grounded (if not somewhat cynical) temperament. He is also the only Bean Scout to have any sort of common sense and gets easily enraged by idiocy. Edward is known to play mean pranks. In "Campers All Pull Pants," he manages to pants everyone in Camp Kidney, including the Scoutmaster. Eventually, he realizes that it's not only funny to pants other campers, but to pull down his own pants as well. In "The Weakest Link," Edward tricks the Jellybeans into following a map into the wilderness and walking in circles. Edward often attempts to assert his masculinity and toughness. In "Tomato Paste," Edward tries to earn all the required merit badges to graduate to being a Tomato Scout, a distinction that only the "toughest" Bean Scouts normally achieve. In "Movie Night," he is revealed to be the youngest Bean Scout, and is deemed too young to watch a film rated "BB" for "big boys" only. He attempts to watch the film just minutes before his birthday, and is terrified. However, upon viewing it again a few moments after aging, he loves it like the rest of the campers. It is possible that he has a complex due to always being the youngest, so he always wants to prove that he's tough. He is also shown to own a doll named Veronica in "Hello Dolly," which he desperately tries to hide from the other campers; after he is discovered coddling it, he immediately denies owning it and suggests that he blow it up to prove that he doesn't own it; he ends up blowing up a decoy doll made from a pickle and a marshmallow, which fools all of the campers except Lazlo, who is happy to keep the secret. Edward has shown himself to be pessimistic at times, such as during the tug-of-war in "Love Sick," where he points out that the Bean Scouts always lose to the Squirrel Scouts due to Gretchen carrying the team. In "The Wig of Why," Edward shows his manic side when he becomes obsessed with Lazlo telling his fortune. Since the "price" for a fortune from Madam Lazlo is a smile, Edward is initially unable to deliver. However, by the end of the episode, he becomes consumed by his obsession, and creepily smiles at Lazlo. Gallery Trivia *Edward is voiced by Mr. Lawrence, who also voiced Sheldon Plankton in ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''and Filburt in ''Rocko's Modern Life. **Mr. Lawrence'' had previously worked with Joe Murray, Carlos Alazraqui, and Tom Kenny on ''Rocko, and with Tom Kenny and Derek Drymon on SpongeBob. **Similar to Rocko in Rocko's Modern Life, Edward is frequently mistaken for another animal, such as a beaver or a duck. This is due to his species having such an unusual appearance. *Joe Murray said that Edward was one of his favorite characters to write for. *Real-life platypus have brown fur, with male platypuses having venomous spurs on their hind legs. * He is one of the fair few of campers to own two types of boxer-type underwear: red plaid (as revealed in Campers All Pull Pants), and red with white spots (as revealed in Over Cooked Beans). *Edward's counterpart is Eric Duckman from Duckman. * Edward's family consists of a single mother, because his father never made an appearance. It is unknown whether his father is deceased or divorced Edward's mother. According to Edward, his father is traveling for business. ru:Эдвард Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Platypus Family Category:Villains Category:Siblings Category:Animals Category:Characters from Camp Kidney Category:Cabin Leader Scouts Category:Males Category:Bean Scouts Category:Heroes Category:Voiced by Doug Lawrence